Tu mirada en mi
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Songfic presentado en le GF2017. En el amanecer de su noche de bodas Candy observa a su esposo y recuerda momentos inolvidables .


_**Tu mirada en mí**_

 _ **Por Chiquita Andrew**_

 _ **Los personajes de CandyCandy le perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashi. Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro**_

Primavera.

Seguramente no hay una estación más romántica que la primavera, cuando el mundo entero parece vestirse con sus mejores galas para celebrar la continuación del circulo que es la vida.

Árboles frondosos cubiertos de flores, jardines explotando en un caleidoscopio de aromas y colores… el mundo entero rebosando de vida y vibrando con su energía.

Y así es como se sentía Candy al abrir sus ojos esa mañana. Vibrando.

Desde el nido que era su cama, la chica sintió la magia de la primavera colándose por la ventana abierta de la pequeña cabaña en el bosque.

Le pareció increíble pensar que, veinticuatro horas atrás, había sido solamente Candy White, una muchacha huérfana, y ahora despertaba como Candice White Andrew, la esposa del patriarca William Albert Andrew.

Candy sonrió, observando en silencio al hombre aun dormido a su lado.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que ese hombre se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida probablemente se hubiera echado a reír. Contra todo pronóstico, el chico a quien conoció como un vagabundo, fue llenando poco a poco cada hueco vacío en su corazón.

Primero había sido un extraño que rápidamente se convirtió en su amigo y en su roca. Años más tarde, cuando el destino volvió a unir sus caminos, Albert se convirtió en alguien más importante… y los lazos que los unieron se volvieron más íntimos... más cálidos.

Y ahora, él estaba dormido a su lado.

Su esposo.

El dueño de su corazón y cuerpo en toda la extensión de la palabra descansaba tras una noche donde ambos exploraron por primera vez la profundidad de la palabra 'amor'.

Candy extendió su mano, acariciando con un dedo la barba incipiente en la mandíbula de su esposo. Había sido una buena decisión pasar su noche de bodas en esa cabaña que guardaba tantos recuerdos para ambos. Ahí, en ese pequeño espacio, ambos eran libres para ser simplemente Candy y Albert nuevamente, y no el flamante señor Andrew y su nueva esposa, la señora Andrew.

Los parpados de Albert comenzaron a revolotear, y tras un par de segundos, unos ojos tan azules como el firmamento se posaron en el rostro sonrosado de su esposa.

-Esta es una visión de la cual jamás me cansaré, - dijo esbozando una sonrisa y rodeando el cuerpo de su esposa con su brazo. -Buenos días, mi bella esposa.

-Buenos días, mi guapísimo esposo, - respondió ella, acomodándose para encajar en el pecho fuerte y varonil de su marido.

En el pecho de Albert, una risita divertida reverberó. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? Me parece que hemos dormido solo un par de horas y sin embargo tengo la impresión de que estas a punto de hacer una travesura.

Candy le dio un pequeño pellizco en el pecho, y Albert se rio. -No estaba pensando en fechorías, señor Andrew,- refunfuño haciendo un puchero. -Da la casualidad que estaba pensando en los hilos del destino y cómo fue que, contra todo pronóstico, ayer tú y yo llegamos al altar para sellar nuestro amor.

Albert hundió la nariz en la curva del cuello de su esposa, inhalando su magnífico aroma a rosas y pasión. -¿Contra todo pronóstico? ¿Realmente te sorprende que hubiéramos encontrado el amor después de todo por lo que hemos pasado?

La rubia miró a esposo y con su dedo índice recorrió la tersa mejilla, depositando un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz. – Mi amado príncipe, _**frente a ti es fácil ser sincera, lo quiera o no lo quiera, no tengo otra manera.**_ Cuando vivimos juntos en el departamento de la calle Magnolia fue algo maravilloso. _**Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos,**_ porque aunque seas mi esposo siempre primero serás mi gran amigo Albert, el vagabundo.

Candy cerró sus resplandecientes esmeraldas, recordando los momentos que vivió con Albert en el departamento Magnolia.

-Fui tu enfermera y amiga, _**y eso me bastaba; yo no buscaba más**_. Pero cuando recobraste la memoria y dejaste el departamento yo me sentí morir. Mi corazón sufrió al no tenerte más a mi lado y fue cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti.

De repente una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla del rubio, y el corazón se le detuvo al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Su esposa estaba llorando! Aunque él también había sufrido al marcharse de aquel apartamento que tanto amaba, el dolor de su esposa había sido mayor. Porque, a pesar de que ahí fue que había encontrado el sentido a la vida siendo un amnésico, su amada Candy había encontrado algo más importante a su lado: su propio hogar.

Con inusitada ternura, los labios de Albert limpiaron el rastro de lágrimas, deseando con ese gesto borrar las heridas del pasado.

-Yo te amaba, Candy. Fue la decisión más difícil que he tomado en la vida. No quería dejarte, pero mis obligaciones como patriarca me reclamaban. La tía abuela estaba a punto de encontrarme y no quise exponerte en ese entonces. Traté de protegerte y termine hiriéndote profundamente, – dijo el rubio con delicadeza, terminando de secar las lágrimas de su esposa con sus labios.

La leve barba rubia cubriendo ese mentón varonil le hizo a Candy cosquillas en el cuello, y su risa repentina endulzó los oídos del joven esposo. Albert observó a su esposa mientras ella continuaba desnudando su alma en ese momento de honestidad completa.

 _ **-¿Dime que hiciste?, ¿dime que cambió dentro de mí para cruzar la línea entre tú y yo**_?- le preguntó en un susurro, escudriñando el rostro de su amado. _ **\- La que me convenció que eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar, la voz que en mí dormía, la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar.**_ Eres tú a quien mi corazón siempre ha ansiado.

Albert dejó que nuevamente fueran sus labios los que respondieran las preguntas de su esposa, cubriendo la pequeña boca con la suya.

-Siempre fue nuestro destino estar juntos – dijo contra su cálido aliento.

Candy se derritió ante las palabras de su marido.

-¡Te amo Albert Andrew! Porque _**eres tú quien alimentó mi libertad**_. Jamás me has atado a nada desde que me protegiste. Y ahora estoy aquí entre tus brazos, y solo quiero _**amarte y no necesitar de nada, tan solo tu mirada en mí, –**_ declaró la rubia colmando de besos el rostro de su amado. _**– Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día, entraste a mi vida**_ cuando siempre te necesité. _**Mi cómplice te hacías**_ en mis travesuras. Cuando mi corazón sufrió por la muerte de Anthony y la separación de Terry, _**no fue difícil encontrar la calma,**_ porque tú _ **le hablaste a mi alma**_ _._ En tus brazos _ **dormía la verdad.**_

Candy, acomodándose en los brazos de Albert, suspiró satisfecha

-Y aunque ahora somos marido y mujer, siento que aún existe mucho que conocer. Cada vez que me pierdo en tu mirada _**me asomo un momento a ese universo que eres tú… y siento que quisiera descubrir un poco más de ti,**_ – finalizó la rubia con los ojos brillantes por lagrimas aun sin derramar. Durante mucho tiempo en su vida derramó lágrimas amargas… lágrimas de tristeza, pero en esa ocasión, sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

-Candy… - susurró el rubio y, acariciando su mejilla, se acercó a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso. – Te amo… nuestro destino estuvo escrito desde aquella vez que te encontré en la colina de Pony. Tu mirada y tu sonrisa entraron a mi alma. Cuando compartimos aquel sándwich, yo te entregue la mitad de mi alma, mi corazón completo… porque solo a ti te pertenecen. Te amo… esposa mía.

Aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo, Albert, riendo, la hizo rodar hasta que Candy quedó encima de él. -¿Qué quieres hacer esta mañana? ¿Necesitas algo más para que este día sea perfecto para ti?

Candy posó un beso fugaz en la punta de su nariz antes de buscar la boca de su esposo. -No necesito nada más,- dijo en un susurro ahogado antes de profundizar el beso. - _ **Tan solo tu mirada en mí…**_

Fin

Tu mirada en mí

Ha*Ash

Album mundos opuestos

2005


End file.
